touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Weather
Introduction The weather system is a new feature, unique to SWR. During play, there will be an indicator and timer at the top of the screen, between the two player's health bars. This will indicate either the current weather condition or the next weather condition to occur, and the timer shows the amount of time before a weather change occurs. The current weather affects several aspects of play. When the indicator is black, there is no weather effect (clear weather). The timer will count up to 100, where it will then change the weather to whatever was currently displayed in the indicator and then begin to count downwards. Real-time duration of the timer, barring knockdowns, is approximately 16.5 seconds for clear weather and 33 seconds for inclement weather. Manipulating Weather Normally, these cards will have no effect during clear weather with the timer under 50, or during any current weather condition other than clear weather. In Story mode, they allow you receive the benefits of the weather when normally you do not, but they play a different role in versus. However, in either mode it seems that for a brief period of time after activating the card, your character will move significantly faster with flight/flying than normal. In versus mode, these cards can also change the weather provided specific conditions are met, as outlined below. When the weather timer reaches 50 during clear weather, the indicator will switch to a new random weather type, but the weather will not change to that weather type until it reaches 100. During this time (anywhere between 50-100), if either player is knocked down or is slammed against a wall the weather indicator will cycle to the next weather type. If the weather card is used during the time (clear weather 50-100), the weather will instantly change to whatever weather type was on the indicator at the time. Picking up the little red Crystal chips, which are gained by hitting your opponent that has bullets on the screeen, or knocking them down, will increase the weather timer, prolonging the current weather condition. So, in laymens terms, to use this card you would want to wait until clear weather is anywhere above 50, then activate the card to change to the weather that is displayed in the indicator. If the weather is not the one you want, knock your opponent down or wallslam them to cycle through the possible weather conditions in the indicator. Once you cycle to one you want, activate the Weather Card to change the weather immediately. You may wonder, why not just let the timer run and become that weather without the card -- well, activating the card prevents the risk of the indicator cycling to a new weather from another knockdown or wallslam, before the timer maxes out, and it also has the added benefit of temporary faster flight. Weather Bonus Clear Weather :Character: None :Color: None (grey). :Effects: No effects until the timer reaches 100. Sunny :Character: Associated with Reimu :Color: White :Effects: Border Escapes are free, flight cost is halved. Wind :Character: Associated with Aya :Color: Blue :Effects: Maximum Airdashes/Flys allowed increased by one, characters (except Alice) can HJC their melee attacks. Hail :Character: Associated with Alice :Color: Blue :Effects: Spirit Orb Recovery speed is doubled, increases damage of bullet-type specials. Rain (drizzle/sprinkle) :Character: Associated with Marisa :Color: Blue :Effects: Spellcard Damage increases. Cloudy :Character: Associated with Sakuya :Color: Currently Unknown :Effects: Currently Unknown Azure Sky (blue heavens) :Character: Associated with Youmu :Color: Currently Unknown :Effects: Currently Unknown Spring Haze :Character: Associated with Patchouli :Color: Currently Unknown :Effects: Currently Unknown Snow :Character: Associated with Yuyuko :Color: Currently Unknown :Effects: Currently Unknown Using the Weather In versus mode, weather effects both players equally, even if a weather card was used to change the weather. However, as mentioned above in the effects list, Alice is unable to HJC melee attacks during Wind weather, while other characters can. Therefor, when fighting against Alice as another character, changing the weather to Wind will benefit your character more than it does Alice. For example, Reimu has a HJC combo or blockstring that can only be done during Wind weather and is more effective than her normal strings, which benefits her damage output, comboability, and pressure by quite a bit. During a Reimu vs Alice match, it would be to Reimu's benefit to utilize this advantage against Alice, who does not receive the HJC benefit, by aiming for Wind weather. In the future, other tactical advantages with the weather system may be discovered, so keep in mind how weather works for both you and your opponent.